


The Worst of the Chill

by surlybobbies



Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: Dean didn’t realize how much it bothered him until Cas opened his door looking obnoxiously good in a navy blue sweater.“I didn’t get you a present,” Dean blurted out. Not surprisingly, saying it out loud didn’t make him feel any better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	The Worst of the Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 for Destiel December hosted by galaxycastiel and jellydeans on Tumblr: presents
> 
> Fluff. That's it.

Dean didn’t realize how much it bothered him until Cas opened his door looking obnoxiously good in a navy blue sweater. 

“I didn’t get you a present,” Dean blurted out. Not surprisingly, saying it out loud didn’t make him feel any better.

Cas was stepping back to let him into the apartment. “That’s fine,” Cas said, not missing a beat. He closed the door when Dean entered, then waved a hand at the undecorated living space. “I’m obviously not really big on tradition.”

Dean tried to remember what was next on the script he’d rehearsed. Belatedly, he held up what was in his hand, though his nerves made his movements stiff. “Brought this, though.”

Cas took the wine bottle and raised his eyebrows at the label. “Good taste.”

“Sammy picked it out,” Dean said. Revealing that tidbit wasn’t in the plan, but apparently he was on a mission to ruin Christmas in as few words as possible.

Cas didn’t bother to hide his amusement. He put the bottle on the counter and picked up another filled with amber liquid. “So I guess I won’t offend you when I bring this out later instead.”

The image of Cas holding up a bottle of Dean’s favorite brand of whiskey was going to be branded into Dean’s brain through to the new year. Dean gulped. 

Cas put the bottle down and nodded at the dining table. “Have a seat.”

Dean sat. His palms were sweating. 

“Are you feeling well?” Cas asked, after he’d set a cornish hen in the middle of the dining table and seated himself. He peered at Dean’s face. “I can’t promise the food is fantastic, but it’s at the very least edible.”

“I’m good,” Dean said. He smiled, or at least tried to. “Smells great.”

Later, they made their way onto the balcony, both tempted out by the view. It was cold, but nowhere near freezing yet, and the whiskey fended off the worst of the chill. At any rate, Dean thought, it was an excuse to stand close to Cas.

“I’m sorry this hasn’t been particularly festive,” Cas said. Up close, his lips shone from the whiskey. “Christmas dinner without the Christmas.”

Dean had been thinking about that too. Without the gifts, without the music, without the lights - it was just a dinner for two alone in Cas’s apartment. On top of that, Cas was wearing a new sweater, and he’d bought Dean’s favorite whiskey. There was also an apple pie baking in the oven, if Cas was to be believed. Dean looked at his whiskey. Cas had bought new glassware, too.

Cas was watching Dean closely. “Dean, I hate to put you on the spot, but you’ve been very quiet the whole evening.”

What was next on the script? __I understand now? I’m ready now? I’m so in love with you I barely sleep?__ “Just thinking about something Sam said,” Dean admitted.

Cas turned to face Dean, leaning an elbow against the railing. “Care to share?”

Dean took a deep breath, letting the cold air steady his nerves, though his heart was ready to jump out of his throat. “He said he thinks you have feelings for me.”

Cas was swirling the whiskey in his glass around. His gaze and voice didn’t falter when he said, “And what do you think?”

Before he lost his nerve, Dean answered. “I think so, too.” 

The corner of Cas’s mouth lifted. “Both of you are right,” he said. “I should have clarified: What do you think of my feelings for you?”

The restlessness that had been simmering underneath Dean’s skin for the whole evening gave way to disbelief. There was no way - __no way -__ Cas had just admitted to his feelings so easily, so casually. Dean had imagined Cas dodging the question, some nervous hedging - not this, not standing there holding Dean’s favorite whiskey and looking like a goddamn movie star with his blue eyes and scruff. 

Dean was thrilled - __holy shit, how could he not be absolutely thrilled -__ but he was also a little offended. Dean had spent the hours before dinner pacing back and forth in his living room, frantically messaging Sam and then Charlie and even his mom for encouragement, and Cas couldn’t even spare a moment to even __pretend__ to be nervous? 

The cold was getting to him. He grit his teeth against a shiver.

“Dean?” 

The way Cas said it - quiet, hesitant, maybe even a little nervous - made Dean look a little closer. He saw it then: the tiniest bob of Cas’s throat. The subtle lift of his chest as he took a steadying breath. The way his eyes danced between Dean’s, searching for an answer.

Oh. “You’re such a dumbass,” Dean said on a laugh, before reaching forward with his free hand to pull Cas into a kiss. 

Cas’s surprise was obvious, but it lasted no more than a second before he was kissing back. The hand that made its way to Dean’s jaw was freezing but Dean just kissed harder in response. He wanted everything Cas could give him: the hot, the cold, and everything in between. He wished he had left his whiskey inside so he could pull Cas closer by the sweater. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

When they drew back, their breath came up between them as puffs of steam. Cas’s eyes were still closed. His lips shone. Dean touched the bottom one with his thumb, gratified when he felt Cas’s smile.

“You called me a dumbass,” Cas breathed. His palm against Dean’s cheek was finally warm.

“You played it so goddamn cool,” Dean accused. “I was about to leave.”

Cas kissed him again. “Please don’t do that.”

Dean didn’t plan on leaving Cas - ever. “I guess that could be your Christmas present.”

“Look who’s playing it cool now.”

Dean could hear the barest strains of Christmas music playing somewhere below them. “Finally feels like Christmas,” he said.

Cas’s smile was wide. He stepped away and drained his whiskey. Dean watched the long line of Cas’s neck in helpless attraction, fingers curling into his palm. Cas raised his eyebrows. “Haven’t given you your present yet.” He took Dean’s hand and led him back into the apartment. It smelled like apple pie, but Cas led him past the kitchen.

Cas’s sweater, when Dean tugged it off him a few minutes later, was softer than it looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the SPN finale, nothing innovative here. I hope you like it more than I liked the finale though!


End file.
